The Arcade Star of Hoenn
by NinjaGogeta
Summary: When the Hoenn Battle Frontier starts going out of business, Scott builds a new battle facility in the hopes it will save his pride and joy. But who will be the new Brain? Why, non other than the champion of that region no ones heard of! Of course! Not everyone is happy with this, but what other choice is there. Join Seth, as he becomes the Arcade Star of Hoenn! OC story


**Hey guys, NinjaGogeta here with my new fic, The Arcade Star of Hoenn! After reading a fanfiction (Won't say which, tee hee) I felt inspired to write one about the Battle Frontier. I thought about making it a Naruto crossover, but that kind of thing is only if you can't be bothered to make an OC, so I did just that. Meet Seth. Seth is the name I always use on Ruby or Emerald, but this isn't that character.**

**I know I have other fics to write, but this is what I felt like writing, so I wrote it. If I force myself to write something when I don't feel like it, it's going to feel forced and awkward. I had the urge to write this so I did it.**

**I've decided to go by a new work ethic: I'll write what I feel like writing. If I want to write, I will. After this, I will never promise a time for a fic, ever. Because I definitely won't keep to it. Besides, I doubt you guys would want subpar work**

**So, here's chapter 1- The Eighth Brain**

* * *

Scott sighed as he boredly swirled his glass of water. He was sitting in a seaside café in Fuchsia City, considering abandoning his quest. 3 months he had been searching, and no one had measured up to his standards. Draining his glass, he put it down, left some money on the counter and walked out. Putting his sunglasses back on, he stared out at the beach for a moment, before turning to walk off.

"HEY! WATCH IT ASSHOLE!" jumping slightly, Scott turned back to the beach and looked for the source of the yell. Down on the sand was an overly muscular man in a speedo with goggles, who was yelling at a young man. The man was standing opposite him casually; his hands in his hoodies pockets, staring at the human-Machoke with a bored look on his face. "Watch where you're kicking that sand! You got it on my girl!" the man lowered his sunglasses (which Scott, Scott noticed, were designer) and gave a busty blonde woman lying next to the muscle head a glance over.

"So? I'm sure she's had worse on her." Scott choked on a laugh at that. Mister Machoke though, didn't find it as funny.

"You what?! Alright loser, you're gonna pay for that!" pulling out an Ultra Ball he threw it at the hooded man's head. Moving his head out of the way, he let it sail past, the movement making the lightly pulled up hood fall away. He had short black hair, spiked up hair that had a red stripe on part of his fringe. He looked like he was in his early 20's.

From behind him, a Houndoom burst out of the ball with a roar. The muscle head grinned and pointed at the young man. "Dark, hit him with a Flamethrower!" several onlookers, including Scott, gasped at the underhanded order. The black haired man jumped out of the fire's path, causing Mr Machoke to hit the ground with a yell. Whipping out a Poke Ball, the brunet pressed the release button.

"Espada, show them who they're messing with." In a flash of red, a Zangoose appeared. It had a scar over its right eye, and there was a scratch on its forefront, left claw. Scott raised a brow at the Pokemon's appearance, noticing it looked like an experienced fighter. It stood in a casual looking stance, but it was ready for any order. "Espada, use Taunt." The scarred pokemon smirked at the Houndoom, curling its claw mockingly.

"Zan!" 'Come and get it, flame breath.' With a fierce roar the dark/fire type charged blindly, despite its trainer's protests.

"Dark!" realising it wouldn't listen, he 'tchd' "Fine, use Crunch!" not even acknowledging the order, Dark opened its jaws and released a star of flames at the mongoose pokemon, which quickly dodged. Several spectators screamed and ran out of the way of the scorching flames, and they flew harmlessly into the sea. The young man frowned at pokemon's carelessness and decided to finish it.

"Espada, knock that idiot out! X-Scissor!" Espada's claws glowed a light blue colour, before slashing an 'X' shape in the air. It then charged at the raging pokemon, and slashed an 'X' again, but this time on the Houndoom. Letting out a pained yelp, Dark flew off, right into Muscleman, sending them both flying into the ocean with a loud splash. "Cool off for a bit." The man quipped.

"Jerry!" the woman cried, running into the ocean after the now named muscle head. As one, master and pokemon turned around and walked away. As the spectators began to disperse, talking about the battle excitedly, Scott watched the man walk away with a large grin.

'Finally!' he thought, excited 'He's perfect!' noticing the brunet start to disappear from sight, Scott shook his head clear and chased after him. "WAIT!"

* * *

Seth sighed as he heard another yell. 'They just don't learn do they…' turning around, he raised a brow as he saw a…large man running towards him. 'Huh he doesn't look like a trainer…'. The large man stopped in front of Seth, bending over as he tried to catch his breath. Seth blinked as he watched the man breathe heavily, taking in huge gulps of air. "Uhh, can I…help you?" the man started to wheeze as he tried to speak, and his sunglasses fell to the ground. "Nice shades." He said, having nothing else to say.

"I…could say….the same…" the man said, slowly standing up straight as he finished catching his breath, picking up his shades on the way back up. Pushing them back on, he gave Seth a wide grin. "Designer right?" the man asked "They must've been pretty expensive. You'd have to be pretty rich to afford those. And judging from what I just saw, I'd say you've made a lot of money battling pokemon. Am I right?" Seth raised a brow at the large man. Exchanging a glance with Espada, he looked at the man warily.

"Yeah, you are. What's it to you?" he asked. The man's grin grew.

"Well, I have a proposition for you. How would you like to make big money battling on a daily basis? After all, if you're good at something why not make money from it."

Seth's eyes lit up at the word 'money', visible even behind his sunglasses. "Really, big money you say? And how would I go about doing that?"

The man held out his hand "The names Scott, and like I said, I have a proposition for you." Taking his hand, Seth grinned.

"The names Seth, and I'm interested in this proposition of yours." The two shook hands briefly, before letting go.

"So, Seth, here's the deal. I happen to own a very large and successful place you might have heard of." He lowered his sunglasses with a grin "Does the name 'Battle Frontier' ring any bells?"

Seth's eyes widened "Well yeah, any trainer worth his salt would recognise that name! Wait, you're not offering me a position there are you?!" he asked with a grin.

"Why, yes I am!" Scott answered with his own grin. "In fact, I want **you** to be my new Frontier Brain!"

'Score! Those guys earn loads a money! I'll be set for life!' "You got yourself a deal Scott my man!"

"Excellent! Meet me at the pier tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock sharp!" and with a jolly leap in his step Scott ran happily towards Fuschia City. Turning to Espada, Seth grabbed its claws with starry eyes.

"Espada we're gonna be rich!" Espada sweatdropped at its trainer's enthusiasm.

"Zang…."

The next day, 9 o'clock sharp, Seth and Espada arrived at the pier, and saw Scott waving at them happily. "Seth! Espada! My top guys!" Espada growled angrily, causing Scott to flinch.

Seth laughed and put a hand on Espada's head. "Sorry about that, Espada gets bitchy when people get _her_ gender wrong." With another growl, Espada jabbed Seth in the side. "OW! What, you do!" the pokemon just huffed, turned her head away, and walked onto Scott's boat.

Scott sweatdropped "Uh…right, I'll remember that. So, ready to go? Huh." Looking around, he asked "Where's your luggage?" Seth shrugged.

"Eh, this is all I own! Anyway, let's go!" he followed Espada onto the boat, not seeing Scott's disbelieving look.

"That's all he… was I mistaken?" thinking back to yesterday's battle, he shook his head and grinned. "Nah, he's the real deal."

"Hey Scotty, we goin' or not?!"

"Oh, right!" running onto the boat, Scott got behind the wheel. "Full speed, we're setting sail!" and with that, they were off. It was a beautiful sunny day, with Wingull's and Peliper's flying overhead. The sun reflected off the clear blue sea, making the ocean shine. Seth and Scott were relaxing on deckchairs, after Scott put the boat on autopilot that is.

"So, how long exactly is this going to take?" Seth asked, sipping from a bottle of cold cider he'd just been handed.

"Oh, not long." Scott said, opening a bottle of water "It's smooth sailing for about 4 hours." Taking a large gulp from the bottle, he wiped his mouth and grinned at Seth. "Gives us plenty of time to get to know each other. How long have you been a trainer?"

Seth hmmd slightly, taking a sip as he considered the question "Well, I started when I was 12 years old so about 11 years." Scott whistled. Finishing his bottle, he picked up another and opened that one as well.

"Wow, that's a long time. I guess you have a lot of powerful pokemon then, other than Espada." He inquired, looking at the sunbathing pokemon, then back to Seth. Said man shrugged.

"Well, not really." Scott hummed curiously "Well, my team is powerful, but I only have six pokemon in total." Scott's eyes widened.

"Six pokemon!" he said, amazed "Why so few?"

"I don't see the point of having more pokemon then I'm going to use. Besides, I wouldn't leave any of my team behind. We stick together." He said with a smile. Scott smiled back.

"Well, that's a nice way of thinking about it. Does that mean you've had those six pokemon for eleven years?"

"Well for the most part. Espada was my first partner, got her when I was 12. I met two more during my travels in Hoenn, my home region. I caught two more when I did the Indigo and Johto leagues 4 years later. And I got my last partner when I went to Unova two years ago." Scott blinked in confusion.

"Unova? Where's that?" Seth frowned, before nodding.

"Oh yeah, not many people have heard of Unova. It's quite far away after all. Unova's is a distant region, where many powerful trainers live. I fought some tough battles there." Scott sat back in his chair.

"Wow, you learn something new every day huh? Any chance of seeing them?" Seth grinned.

"Nah ah ah! That'd just spoil the surprise! You'll have to wait 'till we get there." Scott pouted slightly, before perking up.

"So how'd you do in the leagues then? You must have done well, seeing how easily you beat that guy yesterday." Seth chuckled, finishing off his cider.

"Well it wasn't that hard, anyone could have beaten him. He was pretty dumb, and his Houndoom wasn't trained very well. But anyway, I did ok in the leagues. I came second in the Hoenn League, third in the Indigo and Johto Leagues, and I won the Unova League. I actually came back to Kanto to get away from my fans and challengers, not many people leave Unova. Not a lot of ports."

'Wow, a champion! He is the real deal!'

The two talked for a couple more hours, before falling into a comfortable silence. Seth had fallen asleep, and Scott took the time to pick up his phone.

"Hello, Anabel? Yes it's me. Yes I know I've been gone for months. I've been looking for the Eighth Brain!...Yes, I found one, he's the real deal! He's a champion!...of Unova…i hadn't either until earlier…uhh…sure he's telling the truth…ok so we've never heard of it, doesn't mean it's not a real place...I've seen him battle! He beat a guy in two moves, and he wasn't even being serious!...only the one, but he says they're strong!...ok, maybe a lot of people say that, but…look just wait and see alright, we'll be there in a couple of hours. Goodbye." Annoyed, he hung up with a sharp jab "Seriously, sometimes I swear that woman thinks she runs the place!" turning around, he came face to face with a curious Zangoose. "Uh, hey Espada, what's up?" the normal type looked at Scott's phone "Oh this? I'm just calling ahead; make sure the guys at the Frontier know to expect us." Espada nodded.

"Zang zangoose?" she said with a raised brow. Scott got the feeling she was looking at him like he was stupid. Suddenly getting the message, he blushed.

"Uhh, I guess I forgot to call before now, heh heh." Espada rolled her eyes (in a way only a female could) and returned to her sunbathing. Scott laughed sheepishly before entering the captain's cabin. Taking the boat off autopilot, he decided to steer the boat himself for a while. He was ecstatic to finally find his Eighth Frontier Brain. He remembered why he decided to build the new facility. After a few years of success, the Battle Frontier had begun to get fewer visitors every month. It was getting to the point where it was getting dangerously close to being too expensive to run. So, deciding to take huge investment risk, Scott ordered a new facility to be built. The other brains hadn't been too thrilled about it; all but two believing it would only make the situation worse. However, he was the boss ("As Anabel seems to forget." Scott grumbled) so it was his decision.

But all that was in the past! With Seth running the new facility business would boom! People would flock from far and wide to both see the new facility and to get the chance to fight a champion! After all, champions tend to wander, making it hard to challenge them.

"Sorry Seth, but I might have to speak to the Unova papers heh heh heh." Seth shuddered in his sleep, a horrid feeling shooting through him.

* * *

Anabel huffed as she stood at the dock, waiting for Scott's boat to zoom into view. She was an attractive woman with light purple hair and rather fancy clothing, which did nothing to flatter her rather…small chest. Tapping her watch irritably, she took another look at it.

"1:15, he's late.' She thought irately. Hearing a laugh, she flinched when someone clapped her on the shoulder.

"Relax Anabel! He said he'd here in a couple of hours right? He called at what, 11:10? You're way too punctual!" the purple haired woman glared at the grinning man behind her.

"Noland, remove your oily hand, or I'll do it for you, painfully." With a gulp, the cheerful man quickly let go.

"Geez, you're as bad as Lucy. You're both impatient and moody. You could be sisters." Noland was a tall man, with muscular biceps, visible due to his sleeveless white trench coat. He had short brown hair hidden beneath a red hat. Anabel glared at him again.

"Hm, well excuse me if I have better things to do then wait around for that idiot to turn up with some so called 'champion'." She scoffed "As if. A champion has better things to do then work here. And if he's going to lie then at least use a region that exists."

"Dear Anabel! You shouldn't have so much negative energy! You'll get wrinkles!" Anabel twitched as she saw another man walk over.

"Tucker" she said through gritted teeth "You shouldn't wear such stupid clothing; you'll take someone's eye out." Indeed, Tucker wore some rather…unique clothes. He wore a diadem on his forehead, a body suit with large shoulders, and six wings sticking out of his back. Tucker grinned at the angry young woman.

"And should I be wearing such drab garbs as you? I admit it is fine material, but you could really benefit from a push up br-" he yelped as Anabel lunged for his neck, only to be held back by Noland holding her under her arms.

"YOU WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN YOU FAIRY!" she screamed angrily, her eyes replaced with white circles. Noland grit his teeth as he tried to hold back his de facto leader. A hearty laugh rang across the dock.

"Oh ho ho! You youths are so lively!" an old man walked up to them. He held a long blue cane and he was bald with a long white beard. He wore a kimono top with a skirt like garb covering his legs. He had blue tattoos on his arms, going from his shoulder down to halfway down his biceps. "Looks like I'm going to have to UP MY TRAINING!" everyone present flinched and covered their ears. "He he he, still got it!"

Anabel rubbed her ears, glaring at the old man. Grumbling ("Stupid old man Spenser), she looked back at her watch. "1:20…" Hearing a faint engine noise, she looked up "About time…" The four Brains watched as the boat got closer. They saw a white shape on the front of the boat, and it took a few minutes to see it was a Zangoose.

"Oh Lucy's not going to like this…" Noland muttered, Tucker nodding in agreement. Anabel pushed out her senses, feeling the excitement emitting from the pokemon. She also felt the battle lust, not unexpected from a pokemon like Zangoose.

"Good." Anabel said, thinking of the annoying Pike Queen. The boat approached the dock, slowing to a halt, before stopping. The Zangoose jumped off the boat, quickly followed by Scott. The Zangoose turned back to boat.

"Goose! Zangoose!" it yelled, getting a groan in response.

"Geez Espada, keep it down." A man said with a sleepy yawn. A young man sat up, coming into view of the other Brain's. (you know what he looks like) He jumped off the boat, landing next to Espada. Scott grinned at the man.

"Well, I hope you had a good nap, because you won't get much sleep for a while." The man sweatdropped.

"Oi oi, what's that supposed to mean?" ignoring him, Scott approached his Frontier Brain's with a jovial smile.

"Well, I wasn't expecting such a welcome party!" he said as he walked up to them.

"Oi answer me!" the man said, walking to catch up with Scott, his pokemon following him. Ignoring him again Scott stopped before the others. Anabel stepped forward.

"You're late." Scott's smile dropped.

"Well excuse me, Ms Tycoon, I forgot you were in charge around he- oh wait you're not, I am." Anabel glared heatedly at the short man.

"I have better things to do then wait around for you to show u. And I might as well be, _your _never here!" Scott just waved her off.

"Ah, but I was out on a quest to save the Battle Frontier! Brains, meet Seth, champion of the Unova Leauge!" with a dramatic wave he pointed at Seth, who sweatdropped.

"Yo." He said simply. Anabel sized him up, taking note of his black and red hair.

'Great, another Goth wannabe' "So, this is the champion of the so called 'Unova League'." She said with air quotes. "Forgive me for being sceptical, but I've never heard of this Unova-"

"Oh yes, Unova" Spenser said with a hand stroking his beard. "I remember going there when I was a youth, a strong land with strong trainers." Anabel's eyes widened.

"See! I told you it existed!" Scott said victoriously. Anabel just scoffed.

"Ok, so maybe it exists, but it doesn't mean he's the champion. I demand proof!" she stubbornly demanded, crossing her arms. Seth just grinned at her.

"Well, the best proof would be with a battle eh? So what about it? Which one of you guys wants to take me on?" pulling out a Poke Ball his grin turned challenging. The Brains looked at each other. Anabel uncrossed her arms.

"I'd rather not waste my time with some pretender." Seth frowned slightly at her remark. Noland patted down his trench coat.

"I don't have any pokemon on me…" he said sheepishly.

"Why would I battle without a crowd?!" Tucker asked, almost seeming scandalised by the very idea. Spenser shook his head.

"It looks like I'll have to do it. You youngsters are so unreasonable." He said. Walking to the other end of the dock, he pulled out a Poke Ball from…somewhere. "The bond you share with your pokemon…prove it to me!" he threw the ball out to the sea "Go Lapras!" a large, blue pokemon with a spiky shell on its back.

"Laap!" it cried, ready to battle. Seth grinned, before sweatdropping.

"Uhh, wait, let me switch balls…" Anabel face palmed.

'Great, he's an idiot.'

[Start- Pocket Monsters Soundtrack- Pokemon Battle!]

"Go Kiba!" out of the new Net Ball emerged a Sharpedo. It was slightly bigger than most Sharpedo's, and it had a scar running across the star on its forehead, as well as a small one on its dorsal fin. Anabel noticed the scars, and looked at Espada, noticing it had a similar looking scar across its eye. Frowning, the empath looked over at Seth.

'What happened to his pokemon?' Spenser shouted his order, making her attention go back to the battle.

"Lapras USE ICE BEAM!" he yelled, making Seth and Kiba jump in shock. This almost caused the shark pokemon to get hit, before it dodged at the last second. The beam hit the water, causing it to freeze over. Seth's eyes widened.

"Kiba get away from that ice!" diving under water, the Sharpedo shot through the ocean, causing those watching's eyes to open.

"That speed!" Noland exclaimed, and Tucker nodded, blinking.

"How fabulous."

Spenser frowned at the sharks speed. "Lapras, rapid fire Ice Beams!"

"Kiba, dodge them with Agility!" Kiba disappeared as several Ice Beams hit its previous location, causing a small iceberg to form. Everyone looked around, trying to find him, before Tucker pointed behind Lapras.

"Over there!" Lapras looked behind it, eyes wide in shock.

"Kiba use Screech!" Kiba's mouth opened, a loud scream emerging from its maw. Scott covered his ears, though the trainers had heard enough Screeches to be immune to it. Lapras however, was not so immune (being in point blank range after all).

"Laaaap!" it cried, flinching.

"Kiba hit it with Night Slash!" charging at full speed, Kiba shot past Lapras, his fin glowing a dark purple.

Lapras let out a pained cry, but managed to stay conscious. "Lapras use Ice Beam!" Seth's eyes widened as Kiba took the beam head on. The Sharpedo flew back, actually leaving the water for a brief moment, before landing back in. "Darn." Spenser muttered. Since Ice Beam is an ice move, it wouldn't be very effective to water types, so he was banking on the hope that Kiba would be frozen, thus ending the battle. Knowing that Lapras couldn't take another high speed attack, he returned it to its Poke Ball. "I surrender, Lapras can't win this battle." Spenser admitted.

[End Pocket Monsters Soundtrack- Pokemon Battle!]

Scott clapped with a grin and turned to Anabel. "So, Miss Tycoon, satisfied?" Anabel huffed and looked away.

"Fine, he'll do. But I'm still not convinced that he'll 'save the Battle Frontier' or anything." And with that she walked off. Suddenly, Tucker turned to Seth, who was returning Kiba to his ball.

"Well, I must say, at first I was sceptical, but after that fabulous display, I'm impressed. And besides, anything that annoys Miss Washboard is ok in my book." A rock flew and hit the eccentrically dressed man in the temple. "OUCH!"

"I HEARD THAT YOU CROSSDRESSER REJECT!"

"SOMETIME'S I THINK YOU'RE THE CROSSDRESSER!" Tucker yelled back, dodging another rock. Deciding to cut his losses, the purple haired man ran away. Noland chuckled before looking at Seth.

"Never mind Anabel, she's stubborn like that. She's the kind of person who won't admit she's wrong about something. It takes a lot to impress her. Probably why she's never had a boyfriend." Dodging a rock, Noland laughed and ran away as well. Spenser laughed merrily.

"Young people, so energetic." Chuckling happily to himself, the old man walked off. Scott turned to Seth with a wide grin.

"Well, that's three out of seven who approve. Not that it makes a difference what they think, I'm the boss." With a laugh Scott walked towards the entrance "Come on, I'll show you your facility." Seth and Espada quickly followed the rotund man and they walked into the entrance way.

The three exited the small building, and Seth got his first proper look of the Battle Frontier. "Wow! It's huge!" Seth said, his sunglasses slipping down in his amazement. Espada was equally amazed.

"Zan!"

Scott pointed at a black and yellow building made up of three parts. "That's the Battle Factory, where you seek out the toughest pokemon! That's Noland's place." Next, he pointed to a building on the other side of the island "That's the Battle Palace, where you have to keep your eyes on pokemon battles! That's where Spenser is." Then he pointed to a dojo behind the Battle Palace "That there's the Battle Arena where the toughest teams gather! You haven't met its Brain yet." Next he pointed to a pyramid shaped building. "That's the battle pyramid where you advance through the Battle Quest! You haven't met that one yet either." Next, he pointed to a humongous tower "That's the Battle Tower, where you keep the win streak as the toughest trainer! That belongs to 'sweet' little Anabel." Next, to a dome shaped building "There's the Battle Dome, which is your path to the invincible superstar. You might've guessed that's Tuckers." His finger moved down to a building that was shaped like a Seviper, causing Espada to growl, her hackles rising. "That's the Battle Pike, where you choose one of three paths! You haven't met that Brain either." Finally, he moved his hand to a building that was in between the Tower and the Dome, which jutted out into the sea. "And that is your facility, the brand new Battle Arcade, where events sway outcomes! I'll give you more details tomorrow. Until it's opened, you can stay in my quarters with me." And after that Scott led the two to a small gathering of buildings. Walking towards the largest house Scott opened the door. Turning to the two, he smiled "Ladies first." He said to the female pokemon. Espada smirked at nudged Seth before nodding to the door. Seth blinked for a few seconds before scowling.

"Oh screw you Espada!" and with a growl he walked in, a laughing Zangoose following him. Scott laughed at the pait, following him inside.

'This guy is it, he's going to save the Battle Frontier!'

* * *

**There you go, how was that? I hope the OC is ok, and my characterisation of the Frontier Brains + Scott. Seeing as they had little to no development in anything other than the manga, I took a bit of an artistic license with their characters. Hope it's good.**

**So, how will Seth do with his new job? Will he ever get on with Anabel? Will we find out how his pokemon got so battered?**

**Maybe, probably. Eventually. Read on and find out!**

**{Oddly enough i posted this yesterday, and no email was sent out. Weird. Good job too, i forgot to spellcheck it :P}**


End file.
